The Easterner
by NightOwl Fury
Summary: Sage was traveling west with her best friend, when they were both shot down from atop their dragon friends. When they woke up, they were in a strange room with strange people, and they had no idea how much trouble they were getting into. Also this story-world-thing may end up being several stories, who knows :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Sage's POV)

I was running. I fled from the terrifying beast behind me. It stomped through the trees and roared angrily at me. I crashed through the undergrowth, my feet never hesitating, never stopping. I emerged on a cliff overlooking the sea. The waves crashing on the jagged rocks below.

"Prygun!" I screamed. I could hear that monster getting closer and closer, branches snapping and leaves crunching. I had nowhere left to go. I drew my thick furry jacket closer around me and backed away as far as I could.

Suddenly, a purple scuttleclaw dragon with dark red markings swooped down low and grabbed my shoulders. Just as the beast came crashing through the undergrowth to the edge of the cliff.

I sighed gratefully. "Oh gods. Thanks, Prygun." I said to the scuttleclaw as she flapped away as quickly as possible.

I twisted around to look back at the cliff. "Goodbye, dad." I said.

The huge blond man yelled angrily at me, but his words were lost on the wind as we flew further and further away from the cliff.

I jolted awake.

I had had that dream nearly every night since it happened. I snuggled closer to Prygun, who was curled around me protectively. The fire I had lit earlier that night had gone out, and the moon and stars was shining above me. I looked around and noticed my best friend Radicus Stone sitting drawing with a stick in the sand farther down the beach we were camping on. I stood and walked over to him, waking Prygun. Prygun decided it was unimportant and went back to sleep.

Radicus looked up. "Hey." He said, his chocolate brown eyes reflecting the bright moon.

Radicus's dragon, a purple skrill named Bolt, was sleeping peacefully on a rock a few feet away.

"Hi." I said, sitting next to Radicus and staring out across the seemingly endless ocean.

"Couldn't sleep?" Radicus's rather long curly auburn hair blew slightly in the wind.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Again." I picked up a seashell and brushed the wet sand off of it's rough surface.

"Me either," Radicus turned his head to me. "How many hours do you figure it'll be until the sun rises?"

I shivered. I was afraid of the night, so we always travelled by day. Whenever I woke up in the middle of the night I had to go sleep next to Radicus to feel better. Radicus was like a brother to me. "I don't know, maybe three or four hours?" I said.

Radicus nodded. "We should get some more sleep." He stood and walked over to Bolt and lay down next to him. He pulled his own thick fur 'hoodie', as we called our unusual jackets, closer to him, and curled up under Bolt's wing.

I softly called Prygun over and did the same. I hoped we could find a decent place to live tomorrow, we'd been looking for months ever since I'd met Radicus and Bolt, but hadn't found a suitable place. I looked up at the night sky and saw a shooting star. I quickly wished for the one thing I had been wishing for for the last five months of my life.

A home.

** Hey, so as you can see my story is up, thank you all for your OC's. This first chapter is short but I promise the rest will be longer. Also, Sage's appearance and features will be described in the next chapter. Please read and review! Peace! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot I'm pretty sure you have to do a disclaimer... I've forgotten to do that with my other stories, I don't own those either, I'm an eight-grade girl for goodness sakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or the characters in it. I do own Sage though. But I don't even own Radicus, that was an OC from a guest. Thank you for that by the way!**

Chapter 2

(Sage's POV)

I woke up that morning when the sun was just beginning to rise and everything had a blue-gray tint to it. I pushed the still-sleeping Prygun's wing off myself and stood. I stretched, my bones cracking slightly after being trapped in one spot by a dragon's wing for several hours. I took off my satchel, which was slung over my shoulder, and opened it. I started rummaging around in the chaotic bag, looking for a comb. I found one and started combing my straight black hair (which wasn't really that straight at the moment).

I finished combing my hair and put the comb back in my satchel. I dug some more for my mirror I had snagged awhile back. I held up the simple mirror, and looked at my reflection.

I was a pale girl, with faint freckles under my eyes and over my nose. My black chin-length hair was now untangled, and had a faint sheen to it. Radicus always said my eyes were my most beautiful feature. My left eye was silvery blue, and my right eye was a dark vibrant jade green. I always thought it made me look ugly though. I sighed and put the mirror away. The sun was now slightly higher in the sky so I went over and woke Radicus up.

"Wha-what?" Radicus mumbled as I attempted to shake him awake.

"It's morning, Rad. We should get going." I said.

Bolt woke up and stood, knocking the sleepy Radicus of the rock. He landed face-first in the sand.

He spit the sand out. "Blech."

I laughed at him, waking Prygun up, who also came over and started chortling at him. Radicus scowled playfully. I turned around to climb on top of Prygun when I felt Radicus grab me from behind and lift me off the ground, for he was pretty strong and could lift frail little me with ease. "Radicus! Put me down!" I yelled at him, kicking and flailing. "Prygun! Help me!" Prygun rolled her eyes, knowing we were just playing.

Radicus laughed at me. "Say you're sorry."

"For what?"

"For laughing at me."

"You would do the same!"

"Hmm. True, but you would force me to apologize, too."

I huffed, stopping my pointless flailing. "Fine. Sorry." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Radicus asked with a smile.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled at him. "Now put me down."

Radicus put me back on the beach and grinned at me.

"I told you I didn't like it when you did that! And that if you did it again I would do- this!" I leaped onto Radicus, knocking us both over, and started slapping his face. "Take that! And that!"

Radicus groaned. "Stop it!"

I stopped slapping him and peered at his slightly red face. It must've been because I was slapping him. I stood up and stuck out my hand to help him up. He took it but pulled me down into the sand with him and I got a mouthful of sand as well.

"Blech! I can see why you didn't like that." I spit the sand out and wiped my tongue furiously.

Radicus smirked, stood up, and held out his hand for me.

I grabbed it and pulled myself up. "Can we get going now? The sun's already up." I said, pointing at the horizon, where the last tip of the sun was rising from the ocean.

"Yeah. Let's go." He said, climbing on top of Bolt and taking a mouthful of water from his leather canteen. I did the same and we took off, still heading west.

(Berk, Hiccup's POV)

I sat back on Toothless's saddle, as we flew over Berk as the afternoon sun shone on my village below. I sighed. "This is the life, bud."

Toothless purred happily.

Suddenly Astrid flew up beside me. "Hiccup!" She yelled.

I jumped. "Ah! Oh. What is it?"

"The twins and Snotlout have been causing mischief again."

I sighed. "Great. What happened this time?"

"You might want to come and see for yourself."

I nodded and followed Astrid down to the outskirts of the village, where I saw a red monstrous nightmare and a green hideous zippleback I knew could only be Hookfang and Barf & Belch.

As we landed I noticed two other dragons in protective stances, wings spread and and claws planted firmly on the ground. I gasped. "Is that a Skrill?" I said as I dismounted Toothless and Astrid did the same.

Snotlout came running up to us. "It was their fault!" He said, pointing at the twins who were currently punching each other and laughing.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "What happened?"

Snotlout rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, we were having a competition to see who was better at shooting things with our dragons, and we kind of shot these to dragons out of the sky. They managed to flip over in midair and and not crash too hard. But they had two people on their backs and they just barely caught them and now the people are unconscious."

"There were people on their backs? Where are they?" I asked, ignoring for the moment the fact that Snotlout and the twins and shot two people out of the sky.

"Behind the dragons." Snotlout pointed.

I looked past the dragons and saw two kids, a male and a female, that looked about our age, 17, sprawled on the ground with their eyes closed, unmoving.

"Alright, we have to get them back to Gothi's healing hut." I walked up to the purple Skrill and the other dragon I now saw was a purple and red scuttleclaw. I walked slowly up to them as Toothless stayed back, knowing the drill.

"Hey, guys, we just want to help your friends, okay? We're gonna bring them somewhere to heal them." I said, holding my hands out in front of me in a gesture of peace. The dragons growled softly but stood apart so I could get to the teens. I walked slowly over to them, not wanting to startle the dragons, and crouched next to the girl and picked her up bridal-style. She was surprisingly light. "Snotlout!" I said. "Come get the other one!"

Snotlout swaggered over and tried to lift the muscular kid. He couldn't, so he just dragged him by the feet towards his dragon. I rolled my eyes and carried the girl back to Toothless and set her on his back and then climbed in front of her.

I turned to the dragons. "You should come to. We have fish and you look like you could use a decent meal." I said. It was true, the did look a little thinner than they should be.

We all took off, the two new dragons following, and headed towards Gothi's hut.

(Sage's POV)

I woke up, my vision slightly blurry. Yesterday's events flashed through my mind. We were just passing by an island when we'd been both been shot by a fireball, and then the world went black. Oh, gods. Radicus!

I sat straight upright and looked frantically around me. My vision cleared and I realized I was in a hut. What was I doing in a hut? I scanned the room and saw Radicus asleep in a bed next to my own. "Radicus!" I hissed.

When he didn't wake up I pushed the blanket off of me and stood up. My vision blurred slightly but I walked over to Radicus's bed. As my vision cleared, I remembered that old trick I'd done to wake Radicus when he wouldn't get up.

I leaned down and tugged the back of his hair.

He yelped and sat up suddenly. Then he hissed and reached for his back. I realized he was shirtless and had bandages around his stomach. "Oh gods what happened?!" I exclaimed.

Radicus rubbed his head. "I dunno. Wait. Where are we? Where are our dragons?" He looked slightly panicked so I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure they're fine," I said. "As for where we are, it looks like a hut. What we are doing here, I don't know. I sat on the bed not to him and looked at the bandages on his back. I could see a bit of dried blood on the old bandages.

"You must've hurt yourself when we fell, you probably landed on a rock or something." I said worriedly.

He shrugged. "I'm fine. Are you okay?" He looked me over and checked for injuries.

"I'm perfectly fine. At least I'm wearing all my clothes." I huffed, neglecting to mention my eyes blurring.

He blushed slightly. "Whatever." He mumbled.

Just then the door opened and in walked a short, hunch-backed old woman with braided gray hair and a staff. With her was a skinny kid our age with auburn hair and forest green eyes.

I jumped up and backed away slowly. Radicus stood in front of me protectively like the big brother figure he was.

"Oh hey, you're awake," The skinny kid said, smiling slightly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"We're fine," I said curtly. "But who are you, what are we doing here and where are our dragons?"

The kid laughed. "Questions, questions, questions. My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III,"

"Nice name." I snorted.

He continued, ignoring my comment. "You are here because to of the teens here stupidly shot down you and you're dragons, and you're dragons are fine, they are eating from the feeding stations at the moment."

I frowned but stayed silent.

Radicus finally spoke. "But where are we?"

Hiccup smiled. "You are in the village on the island of Berk."

** Hi! I hoped you liked this chapter, I wanted to update again quickly :) Thank you Princess Gakoshi for your kind review! Don't worry. I will incorporate your OC into the story soon! So there was some Sage/Radicus bonding going on there, just to give you an idea about their brother/sister relationship. Also, this will not be a Hiccstrid because I don't really like those. Did ya like the mismatched eyes thing? I liked it, I often wished I had different colored eyes, instead of my dull blue-gray ones. I'm a bit obsessed with eyes at the moment, I don't know why. They're fascinating. Sorry if there were typos, I was too lazy to spell-check :D Please R&R, I hope you like the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the disclaimer (still not sure of the point. I don't think the actual owners/authors of these things would write their own fanfiction...):**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or the characters in it. I don't even own Primrose or Azalea or their dragons.**

Chapter 3

(Hiccup's POV)

I was giving the newcomers a tour of the village, but all they wanted to do was see their dragons.

"Over there is my house, my dad's the chief. There's the mead hall, where we eat our meals. Oh, there's your dragons." I pointed over to the hungry dragons gobbling up fish. Radicus and Sage, as they said their names were, followed my gaze and their faces lit up at the sight of their dragons.

"Prygun!" Sage called happily.

"Bolt!" Radicus shouted.

Prygun looked up but continued eating after seeing Sage was fine. Sage huffed and crossed her arms. But Bolt looked up and bolted (pun intended) towards Radicus, knocking him over and licking him continually. "Aah, Bolt. Yuck." Radicus pushed Bolt away and stood up, trying to brush the dragon slobber off of his new tunic.

I laughed at him. "Hah! Toothless does that too!" I said, just as Toothless came bounding up and slobbered me as well. "Oh, yech."

Sage laughed. "Hah! Prygun doesn't do that. I guess she's to busy _stuffing herself to pay attention to me!"_ She yelled the last part so Prygun could hear, but the purple and red dragon just rolled her eyes and swallowed a cod.

"Oh, hey," I said. "Why don't you come to the dragon academy? You can meet the other Berk teens."

Sage studied me with her unusual mismatched eyes.

"Alright," She said finally. "But we're bring our dragons. Right, Rad?" She asked the curly-haired kid as he wrestled with his skrill. "Huh? Oh, yeah."

Sage, Radicus, Prygun, Bolt, Toothless and I all walked into the academy. I saw all the other teens with their dragons, including a few new additions. The new trainers were; a small shy 16 year-old girl named Azalea Stormchase, who had black shoulder-length hair with unusual red streaks in it and bangs that were swept to one side. Her dark blue Raincutter dragon with red markings, Tempest, was standing calmly by her side as always. The second trainer, a girl whose hair was like the first's except the highlights were white and framing her face, named Primrose Sasha Rivers, had hazel eyes that were bright and determined, and her dragon, named Reeah, a newly discovered species called a Stormcutter, was sitting by her side with his rosy-gold scales shining in the evening sun.

The original dragon trainers were waiting for my arrival as well. "Hey guys, this is Sage Pinebark and Radicus Stone, they'll be joining us today." I said, walking towards the group with the others on my heels.

"Hey, you're the kids Snotlout and the twins shot down, right?" Astrid asked.

Sage and Radicus frowned. "Excuse me?" Sage said.

Astrid pointed to Snotlout and the twins, who were trying to look innocent. "They shot you out of the sky.'

Sage glared at them, and their dragons growled softly.

Snotlout shifted uncomfortably. "It was an accident." He said.

"Whatever," Radicus said. "Can we get started?"

"Alright, how about we start with introductions," I said. "That's Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Primrose, and Azalea. How about you tell us who you are and how you got here?" I asked curiously.

Sage looked uncomfortable, but Radicus started talking. "Well, I used to live in a village to the far east, but it was burned down by rogue dragons, and I was the only one to escape," Radicus's expression saddened briefly. "But then I found Bolt, and eventually Sage and Prygun, and we've been traveling west ever since."

I patted his shoulder. "Sorry, Rad."

"Hey! Only Sage can call me that!" Radicus exclaimed.

"Sorry man," I laughed. "What about you, Sage? What's your life story?"

Sage scowled, and Radicus looked at her sympathetically. "It's unimportant." She said shortly.

Fishlegs frowned. "Okay... We'd still like to hear what you have to say-"

"I don't have anything to say, Fishface!" Sage snapped.

I frowned. "It's Fishlegs, and I think you should tell us. You got to have trust between friends."

"Well, news flash Snoopy, I don't need any more friends. As soon as Radicus is all better we're leaving." Sage sat on the ground and Prygun laid next to her sadly.

Radicus sighed. "Sorry. She had a hard past, and she doesn't like talking about it."

"Then you tell us." Astrid demanded.

"What? No! I'm not gonna betray her like that. Whether _most_ of you people are nice or not." He glared pointedly at Snotlout, who was sniggering at Fishlegs, who had tripped over his groncle's tail. Radicus went over and sat next to Prygun and Sage, and Bolt joined him.

I decided to let them observe and so I just started the training.

"Alright class, we've got a new dragon today, her wing was hurt when a tree fell on her, so we're gonna see if we can train her." I opened a cage and let out a small chocolate-colored timberjack.

I immediately heard Sage gasp and I turned to her in surprise. "What is it?"

She was staring at the timberjack with recognition etched on her face.

"Sage?" Radicus shook her. "What's wrong?"

Sage stood and the timberjack turned to her. She looked slightly confused, though it was hard to tell with a dragon. Prygun also stood and squawked at the timberjack.

"Nauka?" Sage asked as she approached the she-dragon, everyone watching her closely.

The timberjack roared happily and rubbed her head against Sage and Prygun, who had approached as well.

"You know her?" I asked.

"That's Nauka? What's she doing here?" Radicus exclaimed.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait. What's going on?" Tuffnut asked.

Sage sighed. "I never had a mom. But I met Nauka and she's kind of like a foster mother to me and Prygun. She raised Prygun as a hatchling because her parents were killed."

"Oh gods. I'm so sorry Sage." Primrose said sadly.

"Yeah, we didn't know you didn't have a mother." Azalea said.

"Hey, I don't have a mother either!" I waved my hands in the air dramatically.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Nauka made a sound that sounded like human speech, but it wasn't our language.

"Oh, right. Nauka can also speak Russian."

** So? How'd ya like the chapter? I know there isn't a lot of action but hopefully I'll be able to have some adventure soon. So Nauka is a kind and young female chocolate-colored timberjack that can speak Russian! Betcha didn't see that coming! And that kind of tells you where Sage came from as well. She can speak many languages fluently so Norse was no problem. Also sorry this chapter was short again, I've been upset because my aunt won't let my dogs come to our biennial Thanksgiving feast at her house this year or any year in the future :( Thank you everyone for your reviews! :D Please review this chapter as well! Peace on earth!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance! ****_Nothing!_**

Chapter 4

(Sage's POV)

The others stared at me as I pet Nauka.

"Er... W-What?" Fishlegs stammered.

I shrugged. "She's always been able to speak Russian, she grew up next to my village."

Hiccup blinked at me. "You're from _Russia_?" He asked. "How can you speak Norse?"

"I know a few languages. Russian is of course my first language, but I also speak fluent Norse and some Latin." I watched as Prygun rubbed her head against Nauka lovingly and I smiled.

Radicus grinned and walked up to Sage, Nauka and Prygun with Bolt following behind. "It's nice to finally meet you, Nauka. I've heard a lot about you."

_ "Really? Well, I haven't seen Sage in a while, ever since she flew away from her home with Prygun. After that, I decided there was nothing left for me at that horrible dragon-killing village."_ Nauka spoke fluently in Russian.

Radicus smiled sympathetically, but I felt terrible. _"I'm really sorry, Nauka, I should've told you."_ I sighed.

_ "It's alright, no hard feelings. I know you had to do what you had to do."_ Nauka dragon-smiled.

I hung my head. _"But-"_

_ "Sage! Don't be so hard on yourself, Nauka said she understood."_ Radicus said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

I noticed the other trainers looking at us in confusion. "Radicus is also Russian?" Hiccup asked.

"Um, yes..." I trailed off.

Ruffnut frowned. "So how come you don't have one of those weird accents?"

"Oh, we are really good at impersonating accents, and it just became kind of natural to speak Norse around here." Radicus said as he patted Bolt absentmindedly.

"Hmm," Hiccup said. "I'm gonna have to tell my dad about this, I'll be right back."

I fidgeted nervously and wondered if Hiccup's dad, Chief Stoick the Vast, didn't like Russians and would kick us off the island before Radicus fully healed.

The other teens just looked at me until Primrose spoke. "So, how about we ask each other some questions, and we can get to know each other." She smiled kindly, her hazel eyes wide with curiosity.

"Sure, sounds fun." Radicus said as he sat on the ground, with the others and I sitting in a circle next to him. Our dragons, including Nauka, sat behind us and Nauka laid her head down next to me as I pet her.

"All right. I'll start," Fishlegs said. I inwardly groaned. "What were the names of your villages?"

I glared at him, and Radicus's face saddened for a moment. "My home was called _Gornyy Gorod._ That translates to Mountain City in Russian. It was named that because it was more of a city then a village, it was huge. And it was at the base of a giant mountain." Radicus said with a forced smile.

"Sorry, it must be painful to talk about it." Fishlegs sympathized.

Radicus shrugged. "Yeah." He said shortly.

Fishlegs turned to me. "What about you Sage, what was the name of your village? What was it like?"

I scowled at Fishlegs. "I don't want to talk about it."

Radicus looked at me pleadingly. "Sage, please."

I looked into his dark brown eyes and sighed sadly. "It was called _Morskiye Skaly_, or Sea Cliffs. It was a village about this size, and through the forest there were some cliffs overlooking the ocean. That's where it got it's name. All the people there are obsessed with dragon killing. So you can probably understand why I left. Besides, everyone there hated me, even my own father. I've heard him say it to his buddies before." I spat in disgust.

Before anyone could respond Hiccup came back with a huge man with a wild red beard. I shrunk back into Nauka's wing a little and stared at the man in fright. The last person I'd seen who had been that size was... My father.

"So you must be the new Russians!" Stoick the Vast boomed jovially. At least he didn't seem to hate us.

Radicus nodded, seemingly not intimidated by the Chief at all.

"Welcome to Berk! I hope you get settled in well." Stoick smiled.

I blinked and sat up. "We aren't staying." I grumbled.

Stoick frowned and turned to me. "Why not? Do you have some other place to be?"

"Far away from people, apparently." Snotlout sniggered.

"Yes." I snapped.

Stoick looked surprised. "Why?"

"Because I don't like people." I said.

Both Hiccup and his father raised an eyebrow. "Um, it's because she wasn't treated well in her old village." Radicus supplied.

I shot him a withering look and scooted back under Nauka's wing. "Whatever." I mumbled angrily.

Stoick cleared his throat and looked at me. "Well, wether or not you stay is up to you, but you aren't going anywhere until your friend heals. What're your names?"

"I'm Radicus and this is Sage," Radicus said for me. "And our dragons are Bolt, Prygun, and Sage and Prygun's adoptive mother Nauka." He pointed to each dragon in turn.

Stoick blinked, apparently confused at my 'adoptive mother'. He seemed to decide against saying anything though. He left after explaining that we were going to stay at his hut for now.

Hiccup walked over to us and sat next to Astrid and I. "So, what are you all doing?" He asked.

"We were asking each other questions, to get to know each other." Astrid said.

"Oh okay, whose turn was it?" Hiccup asked as Toothless waddled up behind him and sat on his haunches next to Prygun and Stormfly.

"Ours." I said.

Radicus nodded. "Alright, do you want to ask, Sage?"

I nodded and pointed a finger accusingly at Hiccup. "I want to know your story." I said, briefly glancing at his missing leg.

Hiccup sighed. "Fine, but get comfortable, because it's a long one."

I listened to Hiccup's story with interest. It was slightly similar to my own, but also quite different. As he was telling Radicus and I how he defeated the evil queen dragon, I suddenly felt dizzy and my vision blurred. I frowned and shook my head. Nothing. I only saw dark smudges where everyone should be. I shook my head more violently but there was still no result.

"Sage?" I could hear Radicus saying. "Sage? What's wrong?"

I frowned and turned in the direction I thought he was in. I saw a faint outline of him and poked him cautiously. I felt his shoulder, and I could hear Radicus sigh gently. "What is it?"

I shook my head. It seemed as if my hardworking vision had decided to take a vacation. "Um... Nothing." I muttered, and leaned back into what I assumed was Nauka's big brown wing.

I couldn't see anything but I knew that everyone was frowning.

_ "Sage, why are you acting so weird?"_ Nauka asked me softly.

_ "It's nothing." _I hissed.

I suddenly felt a pair of strong hands grip my arms and pull me out of Nauka's little cave. "Hey!" I yelped, but I realized I couldn't tell who it was.

(Hiccup's POV)

I watched as Radicus pulled a yelping Sage out into the open again, and I realized she was staring a little to the left. I frowned and waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't even flinch.

"SAGE!" Radicus yelled in both an accusatory and worried manner. "You can't see anything?!"

"W-What? N-No, I can s-see..." Sage stammered.

Ruffnut raised an eyebrow. "Really? Prove it."

Sage frowned and stood slowly. "What would you have me do?" She asked, trying to sound confident but failing miserably. She stared at the large shape of Prygun as she did so. Prygun cooed softly and nudged Sage gently. Even Bolt looked slightly upset.

"Throw the axe at that target," Radicus said. "And since I know how good you are, I'll be able to tell if something's off." He crossed his arms but still had a worried expression.

Sage blinked. She just stood there. "Um... I don't... I mean, I don't really... Well..." Sage stumbled over her words.

Radicus marched up to her and handed her the axe. "There. Now throw." He pointed at the target.

Sage followed his finger, blinking. To me it looked like she was trying to figure out where the target was. She finally decided on a spot and threw the axe straight past the target and it bounced off the wall. I was surprised she actually had the strength to do so.

Sage and Radicus stood frozen. Sage was staring blankly at the wall, and Radicus was looking angrily at Sage with a shocked and upset expression.

"You're blind?!" He choked.

"No!" Sage barked. "Well... No, just... Temporarily?" Though it sounded more like a question.

Radicus grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the arena with my friends, the dragons and I following behind.

Sage was trying to pry Radicus's fingers off of her arm fruitlessly. "Rad! Stop! Where are you even taking me?!"

Radicus stopped marching and turned to me. "Where is your healer's hut?"

"Um. Gothi, the healer, has her house way up there." I pointed to the tall peak over the village.

Radicus sighed and turned to Sage. "You are _going_ up there!" He ordered.

"No! It'll go away!" Sage pouted.

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't! Now get your sorry butt on your dragon and up that peak!" Radicus growled. Sage stopped and sniffed a little. Radicus didn't seem like the kind of person to snap like that, but she obeyed and clumsily got onto her dragon.

Sage was quiet as Gothi inspected her eyes. Gothi, Sage, Radicus and I were the only ones there, the others had gone to do Thor-knows-what. Prygun, Bolt, and Toothless were out on the landing area.

Gothi walked over to a pot and poured some sand on the ground and and started writing unusual symbols. Over the past year I had been learning from Gobber how to read these symbols, and I understood most of it, though I still couldn't write it correctly. I watched Gothi intently.

"What's she doing?" Radicus whispered to me.

I shushed him and tried to read what was written. "Okay, according to this, she has only lost her vision temporarily due to hitting her head when she fell. It's odd that she didn't get a concussion though. Anyway, Gothi says she should get her vision back in a few years." I paused and looked back at the words. Gothi hit me upside the head with her staff just as Radicus shouted. "Years?!"

"Erm, no. Sorry, it actually says hours. I always get those mixed up..." I smiled sheepishly.

Sage stood and wobbled a little. Radicus was immediately at her side, steadying her. Gothi wrote some more symbols. "Gothi says she should rest until her knight returns." Gothi whacked me again. "Ow! Sight. Her sight returns. Sorry. I'm still learning."

Radicus and I helped Sage back to my house, and I showed her where she could sleep. I figured she should have a decent bed so I let her sleep in mine.

Almost as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep, looking a lot more peaceful then when she was awake.

Radicus looked around. "Is this your room?" He asked as he looked through my drawings.

"Oh. Um, yeah." I said as Toothless curled up on his stone slab.

Radicus sighed. "Can I be honest with you, Hiccup?"

I blinked, confused, but nodded.

"I'm worried about Sage. She's already been hurt as a kid, and I'm afraid her vision won't get better." Radicus fingered a charcoal pen nervously.

"I'm sure her vision will clear. Wait... What do you mean she was hurt as a kid?" I asked.

Radicus sighed. "She told the others while you were gone. No one liked her as a kid. But what she didn't say was... She was abused. Her own father hit her, and she still has some bruises. The teens there weren't much better. She said they used to throw her in the ocean, and nobody bothered to help her, she had to help herself. All because she was a runt, and she was different." Radicus spat.

I stared with wide eyes at Sage, who looked so blissful. I used to be the village runt, the different one. But I was never abused for it. Sure, sometimes the other teens would pick on me, but I was never hit.

Radicus frowned. "Don't tell her I said that, please. She'd kill me if she found out I told you."

I nodded silently, and watched as Radicus walked back downstairs. I stood there for a bit, just watching Sage sadly. I wished I knew more about her, she seemed so mysterious. But whenever someone asked her about it she would get all hostile and put up an emotional barricade.

I decided, no matter what she might do to me, I was going to help her.

** Hey peeps! So, what're your thoughts? Sorry about not updating. Stupid writers block. Anyway, I hoped you liked the chapter. Oh no! Sage is blind! But don't worry, it's only temporary. Or is it? Muahahaha! You'll have to wait and see. :P By the way, the italics are Russian, but when it is just one word in the middle of a sentence that is 'italicized', it just means they put emphasis on the word. Also, sorry if I got the translations wrong, I don't have a reliable translator (AKA; the internet). Anyway hope ya peeps had a good weekend and please review, favorite, and follow! :D Also feel free to ask questions via review and I will try to answer in the following chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Author's Note

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I want to let you know that I am ****_not_**** giving up on this story! I will continue!**

**But I have been focusing my attention on my Star Wars Rebels story, Different Developments, so I'm afraid I may not be updating for even longer. I'm sorry for those of you who enjoy this story but you will have to wait a bit. Different Developments is my most popular story and I think maybe I've started too many multi-chapter stories to begin with.**

**I hope you all understand.**

**Thank you, my appreciative peepers.**

**~Nof**


End file.
